


The Difference between cats and dogs

by Vamphile



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamphile/pseuds/Vamphile
Summary: there are cat people and there are dog people





	The Difference between cats and dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: it's a drabble and a half, set it in whatever season you want, it's just his thoughts.  


* * *

His grace is almost feline, when he tries, but honestly, he’s more like a puppy, perpetually scrambling for attention.

I’m sitting here on the sofa trying to concentrate and just like that dog we had for a while when I was a kid he’s actually ducking his head under my arm wordlessly asking for affection. I give it to him, mostly because I really can’t deny him anything. 

He’s licking my face now, trying to get all of my attention. He does this a lot lately, moving close to me, snuggling up and resting himself against me. My little lap dog. Not that I’d ever call him that in public.

I run my fingers through his brown hair and kiss the top of his head. Brian’s definitely more a dog person than a cat person once you get to know him.


End file.
